Forever
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: skivvysupreme told me to write Klaine meeting as little kids, so this is just obscenely fluffy.


**Not sure how much sense this makes, but I'm exhausted, so this is what's getting posted.**

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to go to kindergarten. If it was going to be anything like preschool, he'd rather stay home with his mama, even if it meant he'd never learn how to read. Preschool was full of loud boys who only wanted to play fighting games and prissy girls who didn't want to let him play with them, and the snacks were always yucky. Kurt couldn't take another year of icky snacks.

"You have to go, baby," Mama told him in the car. "I know it doesn't sound fun, but the first day is never the best. It'll get better."

"Promise?" Kurt asked skeptically. His mama was the smartest person he knew, but he was beginning to learn she couldn't always be trusted about some stuff - namely, vegetables and school.

"Cross my heart," Mama said, making an X over her chest and smiling at him in the rearview mirror.

* * *

"Kurt, your seat is next to Blaine," Mrs. Martin said, putting a hand on Kurt's back and leading him to the right table, where a black-haired boy he didn't recognize from preschool was already seated. She helped Kurt hang his backpack on his chair back before walking back to the door to greet the next new student, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone with each other.

Kurt turned to wave to his mama, who was still standing near the doorway, before carefully straightening his crayon box in front of him. He didn't really like knowing she had to leave, but he thought five was much too old to cry about that, so he decided to focus on making sure all of his new supplies were in the right order.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, leaning in close and motioning for Kurt to follow suit. When Kurt did (after looking at him suspiciously for a moment), he cupped a hand around Kurt's ear and continued, "I like your bow tie. Blue is my favorite color."

"Thank you. Your yellow bow tie is pretty, too," Kurt whispered back, smiling broadly.

"I got it because it looks like Bumblebee the Transformer!" Blaine said at a normal volume, grinning back at Kurt. Before Kurt could reply, though, a blond boy ran over from a nearby table and interrupted.

"You like Transformers too? I think they're _awesome!_ ," the boy said to Blaine. "I'm Sam!"

"I'm Blaine!" Blaine told him. They started chattering about what episodes of the show they had seen, not leaving any room for Kurt to chime in and making him feel lonelier than ever.

 _Maybe Blaine's just like the rest of those boys_ , he thought sadly, going back to straightening his pencil box.

* * *

The morning passed quickly, and before Kurt knew it, it was playtime. Just like last year, the boys all clustered up to race around the room while the girls pulled out dolls from their backpacks, leaving Kurt to browse the selection of coloring books all by himself. He'd decided to work on a scene from _Beauty and the Beast_ when he noticed that Blaine wasn't actually playing with the other boys. In fact, Blaine was playing with the one toy Kurt had always wanted to use - the pretend kitchen.

Kurt kept sneaking glances at Blaine as he colored, wondering what Blaine was doing over there without anyone else to play with. Finally, once he'd finished Belle's dress and the Beast's jacket, he decided to just walk over to Blaine and ask.

"Whatcha doin'?" Kurt said shyly, afraid Blaine might tell him to go away like some of the other boys did.

"I'm tryin' to play House, but it's not very fun all by myself," Blaine said, hoisting the plastic frying pan toy in one hand and flicking his wrist. "No one's here to eat these d'licious pancakes."

"I'd eat them," Kurt offered. "If you want me to."

"You want to play House?!" Blaine said excitedly. "None of the other boys wanted to, and I didn't wanna innerupt your coloring."

"They think House is for girls," Kurt said, wrinkling his nose. "But I think it's the most grown-up game there is. Way more fun than coloring."

"Me too," Blaine said. "So you really wanna play?"

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt said, a little exasperated. "I really wanna play."

"You're amazing, Kurt!" Blaine cried, putting down his frying pan to throw his arms around Kurt. "Let's be best friends."

"Okay," Kurt said, surprised. "We're best friends. I've never had a best friend before!"

"I promise to be the best best friend ever, then," Blaine said seriously.

"I promise back," Kurt said, mimicking Blaine's tone.

They looked at each other solemnly for a moment until a giggle fit overtook them.

"Okay, best friend," Kurt said once they'd stopped laughing. "If you're making pancakes, then I'll make coffee. My parents always drink coffee in the morning."

"Are we real grown-ups in this game?" Blaine asked.

"We've got to be at least sixteen," Kurt said sagely, hoping that age sounded as impressively old to Blaine as it did to him.

"Wow!" Blaine said, awestruck. "Do you think we'll still be best friends when we're really sixteen?"

"I hope so," Kurt said, suddenly shy.

"Me too," Blaine said. He reached out and took one of Kurt's hands in his, squeezing it gently and going back to making their breakfast with his free hand.

"Blaine?"

"My parents hold hands a lot when we go out," Blaine explained. "So I think that's how people know you're officially best friends. Let's make sure we hold hands whenever we can so everyone knows we're best friends too."

"Oh. That's a smart idea, Blaine!" Kurt said, smiling over at his best friend before digging out things he could use to make coffee from the plastic bin nearby. He had to bend over funny to reach it, but now that he knew the official sign of best friendship, he wasn't about to let go.

(As it turned out, Kurt would still feel loathe to let go of Blaine's hand when they were really sixteen, but they'd modified their relationship status slightly by then. Maybe it wasn't acceptable for best friends to hold hands at that age, but _boy_ friends were a whole 'nother story, much to their delight.)


End file.
